militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Autocar U8144T 5- to 6-ton 4x4 truck
| weight = (empty) | length = | width = | height = reducible to | engine = Hercules RXC | engine_power = | transmission = 5 speed x 2 range trf. case | suspension = Live beam axles on leaf springs | fuel_capacity = | vehicle_range = w/load | speed = }} The Autocar Model U8144T 5- to 6-ton, 4x4 Ponton tractor (G511) was the largest, and most numerous, of a family of heavy trucks developed for, and deployed primarily with, the United States Army in World War II. They were produced by the Autocar Company from 1941 to 1945 with 2,711 being built. History In the late 1930s, as the war approached, the Autocar Company, who had been selling trucks to the Army since 1909, began adapting their commercial cab over engine trucks for military service. In 1939 the Model U70 5-ton (4,536 kg)(on road cargo rating) 4x2 was developed into the U2044 and U4044 ton (2,268 kg)(off load rating) 4x4s, the U5044T and 7144T (“T” indicates tractor) 5-ton (4,536 kg) 4x4s, and the largest, the U8144T. In 1941 the U8144T became the Army's standard ponton tractor, and went into production. Engine and driveline A Hercules RXC engine was used. This L-head inline 6 cylinder gasoline engine developed at 2300 rpm and of torque at 900 rpm. The 5-speed manual transmission was direct in 4th gear and had an overdrive gear. A 2-speed transfer case also engaged or disengaged the front axle. The ladder frame had a wheelbase with two banjo style live beam axles on leaf springs. Brakes were full air, the tires were 12.00x20. Bodies The U8144T tractor was used to tow semi-trailers with 10-ton or 25-ton ponton bridging equipment. Directly behind the cab was a large toolbox. 2711 were built between 1941 and 1945. 42 went to the Soviet Union under the Lend Lease Act.Engines of the Red Army in WW2: Autocar U-8144T The U8144 had a similar chassis with van bodies built by York-Hoover. They were used by the Signal Corps for the SCR-270 early warning radar. The K-30 was the operating truck and the K-31 was the power truck. The K-30 had a window on the left and right front side of the van body and the K-31 did not. There was also a K-62(-A) operating truck. 607 of all types were built. Another Autocar model, the U7144T (G-510), towed a trailer with SCR-270 antenna components. It had the same driveline as the U8144T but was a cargo tractor, with a shorter wheelbase and no toolbox. It did not have the U8144's oversize tires, using 9.00x20s instead, and was rated at 4-tons off road. White also built it as their Model444T (G-691). Gallery File:U8144T 2 views.jpg|U8144T with open cab File:Autocar U8144T with load.jpg|Drawing of U8144T with trailer and load File:K-31.2.jpg|U8144 K-31 power truck See also *Autocar *K-30 Operating truck *K-31 truck *List of US Signal Corps vehicles *List of U.S. military vehicles by supply number References * TM 9-817 * *TM 10-1497, 1 July 1942 *ORD 7 SNL G-511, 1949 *ORD 7 SNL G-511, 1952 *ORD_8_SNL_G-511_1952.pdf * Category:Military trucks of the United States Category:Military vehicles 1940–1944 Category:Soft-skinned vehicles Category:World War II military vehicles Category:World War II vehicles of the United States Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States